chalionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gods and Demons
Gods and demons are different in the ways they came into being, in their interactions with people, and in their goals. Creation of the Father, Mother, Daughter, and Son The Father and Mother were created by the split of the World-Soul so that it could perceive itself. "And with that sweet perception, for the first time, love became possible in the heart of the World-Soul. Love was the first of the fruits of that realm of the spirit gifted back to the realm of matter that was its fountain and foundation. But not the last, for song was next, then speech." "And the Father and the Mother between them began to order the world, that existence might not instantly be consumed again by fire and chaos and roiling destruction. In their first love for each other they bore the Daughter and the Son, and divided the seasons of the world among them, each with its special and particular beauty, each to its own lordship and stewardship. And in the harmony and security of this new composition, the matter of the world grew in boldness and complexity. And from its strivings to create beauty, plants and animals and men arose, for love had come into the fiery heart of the world, and matter sought to return gifts of spirit to the realm of spirit, as lovers exchange tokens." Creation of demons "But the fire at the heart of the world also held forces of destruction that could not be denied. And from this chaos rose the demons, who broke out and invaded the world and preyed upon the fragile new souls growing there as a mountain wolf preys upon the lambs in the valleys." Creation of the Bastard At the end of the Season of the Great Sorcerers, the fifth god was produced by a union between the Mother and the great-souled demon. He, "of all the gods, was given agency over both spirit and matter, for He inherited as servants the demons that His father's great sacrifice had conquered and enslaved and so swept out of the world." Interaction of gods and people The gods cannot move matter, nor can they force a person's will. They can suggest through dreams and use persuasion to convince a person to open up to them. When a person opens himself or herself up to the gods, the gods can then work through that person's soul. Interaction of demons and people Demons can directly affect matter when they are hosted in humans; when their prior host dies, they can jump into other people and, sooner or later, take over their bodies. They use souls as their mounts. It is possible for a demon and a human to merge into a single entity. Goals of gods The gods strive for love and beauty. They are attracted to great souls. Their aims are towards eternal things that are beyond human understanding. Goals of demons Demons strive to remain on living mounts, preferring humans over animals because they consume their mounts' knowledge. They create chaos and do their best to elude capture and return to the fire at the heart of the world. References *''Paladin of Souls'', particularly the Sermon of the Creation of the Five Gods, as told to Ista at the beginning of her pilgrimage. Category:World of Spirit